


The Trading Customs of MCX-534

by Lenore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the guys just have to take one for the naquadah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trading Customs of MCX-534

**Author's Note:**

> For the fifth Porn Battle.

MCX-534 was a dreary little backwater, with all of two things worth noting: rich deposits of naquadah and some rather deranged trading customs.

"You must prove your worthiness," their leader, a wizened old woman called Frouda, informed Sheppard. "Undergo trial by ordeal. You and the blustery one. No harm will come to you."

"Blustery!" Rodney said indignantly. "Also, no. No trials by ordeal. It's against my religion."

" _Rodney_ ," John said, clench-jawed and wheedling. "We need the naquadah, and the nice lady promised they wouldn't hurt us."

Ronon and Teyla looked on silently, with expressions that said they would have gladly undergone trial by ordeal if they'd been called upon.

Rodney sighed. "There won't be hot coals, will there? I have very tender feet."

Frouda smiled, gap-toothed and leering. "No coals at all, blustery one."

Ten minutes later, Rodney was hissing under his breath, "I can't believe you got us into this."

"Naquadah," Sheppard reiterated. "So don't— _you know_."

They were standing side by side in an old barn, stripped naked, their cocks hard and trussed by leather straps. Their arms were raised above them, wrists buckled into leather cuffs that hung down from the ceiling, leaving them utterly defenseless as Frouda's people filed past. The deal was simple. Atlantis could have all the naquadah it wanted, just as long as John and Rodney could withstand the tease of five hundred hands without coming.

A warm palm stroked slowly up Rodney's thigh. Devilish fingers tickled the back of his knee. Some enterprising soul had thought to bring a feather and used it tantalizingly on his balls. Sweat stung his eyes, and he struggled to bite back his moans.

"Just-think-about-something-else," John said, straining and breathless. "Don't let them—" His words of wisdom were lost in a loud gasp.

Rodney made the mistake of looking. A man was casually thumbing the crease of Sheppard's ass. Sheppard trembled, as if he liked it way, _way_ too much. Rodney's cock jerked insistently at the thought, the pressure of the leather more stimulation than deterrent. He closed his eyes tight, but that just encouraged his other senses. He could _smell_ Sheppard, sweat and leather and sex. He could hear Sheppard's breath stuttering in his lungs, the little whimpers he was trying to swallow. Rodney's eyes flew open again, just in time to see a woman's soft smile as she scraped  
her nails across his nipples.

"God," he groaned.

A pretty redhead stepped up to John, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She unfurled a silk scarf and drew it with excruciating deliberateness across Sheppard's erection.

" _Fuck_!" The muscles in John's legs started to shake.

Rodney was still staring dry-mouthed at John's big, straining cock when somebody began fondling his erection. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood to keep from coming.

The trial by ordeal went on like that for what felt like the rest of Rodney's life, but was actually only an hour when he later consulted his watch.

Finally, the last straggler had finished groping them, and Frouda reappeared, smiling approvingly. "Most worthy, indeed. We will be pleased to trade with people who demonstrate such strength of will." She reached up and flicked open the buckle on the cuffs holding Rodney's wrists. "I'll let you see to your friend." She left with a wink.

"Get me down from here, Rodney." Sheppard jerked at his bonds, but there was a look in his eyes, very fleeting, like maybe he didn't completely mean it.

"Yes, yes, of course, Colonel." Rodney was already dropping to his knees. "Just one thing first."

He put his mouth on Sheppard and his hand on his own cock, sucking greedily, frantically working his fist. Sheppard shoved his hips and made frenzied noises, and when his balls drew up, Rodney flicked his thumbs against the catches on the leather straps, releasing their cocks. They both came like they were never going to stop.

Afterwards, Rodney let John loose, and they struggled into their clothes, sticky and still panting.

"So—naquadah."

What Rodney meant was: when we get back to Atlantis, I really, really, _really_ want to fuck you.

"Naquadah," John agreed.

Rodney was pretty sure this translated: Yes, and I'd like you to tie me up first.

All in all, a successful day of trading, Rodney thought.

 


End file.
